Nul nest gai comme un chien à la queue bondissante
by Doliprane
Summary: quand tout l'univers de Poudlard se concerte pour préparer quelques surprises à ses hôtes et décide de fêter le mois des fous,Merlin lui même ne saurait comment réagir!".
1. Prologue

Nul n'est heureux comme un chien à la queue joyeusement bondissante

Comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, ce n'est effectivement pas moi qui ait inventé l'univers d'Harry Potter, et je ne suis malheureusement pas JK Rowling caché sous un ô combien stupide pseudonyme...

Mais bon bonne lecture tout de même!

Prologue:

la petite sexagénaire aux yeux montés de lunettes carrées renforçant la sévérité de son visage monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier si familier qui bientôt la mènerait à l'hideuse mais au combien sympathique gargouille qui gardait avec une lâche assurance l'antre du professeur Dumbledore, érudit renommé occasionnellement directeur de l'école ou enseignait celle qui bientôt ferait part de son indignation au sympathique barbu aux yeux pétillant de malice. Arrivé devant la créature de pierre à la gueule béante, elle donna négligemment le mot de passe, "rock me Amadeus", et avança un pied là ou la gargouille devrait ne plus être:

-le mot de passe a changé, milady.

-Enfin, vous savez parfaitement qui je suis et je dois impérativement parler au professeur dumbledore! vous ne voudriez tout de même pas être de nouveau changé en grenouille baveuse et bondissante!

-Je proteste! vous n'auriez pas permis qu'on insulte la grosse dame d'une manière aussi outrancière! non, mon honneur sera sauf!

-enfin ne soyez pas stupide! il y a une heure encore mon mot de passe était le bon!

-les ordres sont les ordres, madame. Et les ordres ont changés il y a à peine un instant. Mais je vous accorde ceci qu'il est absolument insupportable: à peine sa préférence se porte sur une nouvelle chanson, qui sont décidément toutes atroces, qu'il change le mot de passe.

- Suffit! je n'attendrais pas un instant de plus!

-Vous ne passerez pas!

- Ah Minerva, que faites vous donc à vous quereller avec la gargouille! donnez le mot de passe, et vite! cela ne peut plus continuer! s'écria le bedonnant professeur slughorn, encore tout haletant d'avoir lui aussi franchi par quatre les interminable marches d'escalier conduisant au bureau du directeur

- figurez vous qu'il a changé!

-ce n'est donc plus rock me Amadeus! mais il a déjà changé hier!

-Enfin, ne vous impatientez donc plus, mes deux amis, je l'entends qui arrive!

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, il débarquait dans le couloir en pantoufles snoopy et peignoir anglais de soie fine, car c'était tellement élégant et que ça lui seyait si bien.

-Horace, minerva! vous avez reçu mon hibou? le nouveau mot de passe est "lagaffe mérite des baffes"! oui oui, les moldus sont tellement inventifs, je vous prêterait le livre, vous verrez, c'est absolument hi-la-rant!

- Il faut croire que nous l'avons loupé.

-J'en suis sincèrement navré! vous n'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps, au moins? Mais entrez, entrez!

Ils suivirent donc le grisonnant barbu et arrivèrent donc bientôt chez le professeur, qui leur proposa, après une petite redécouverte des lieux, un hydromel "non merci, professeur!" et des ananas confits avec un doigt de Kirsch pour le Professeur Slughorn "vous vous laisserez bien tenter, Horace!" "oh, vous savez bien que vous me prenez par ma petite faiblesse..."

Enfin installé et dégustant pour certain les délicieuses douceurs que la vie offrait parfois comme une caisse de rhum à des naufragés, le professeur Mcgonnagall commença sans plus de préambules:

-Je serais brève, professeur. Nous nous somme concertés et nous sommes tous d'accord(à ce moment là elle jeta un regard menaçant et appuyé au professeur Slughorn, qui ne saisit rien, trop plongé comme il l'était dans la contemplation de la changeante couleur de son verre de Kirsch.) Cela ne peut plus durer! un mois des fous à Poudlard pour célébrer la nouvelle année!

-Ah, cela, bien que je vous avoue que cela me divertit fort, je ne puis rien y faire! quand tout l'univers de Poudlard se concerte pour préparer quelques surprises à ses hôtes, merlin lui même ne saurait comment réagir!

-Enfin, vous pouvez forcément faire quelque chose! vous... Vous êtes le professeur dumbledore, tout de même!

-Ah, ça Minerva, n'ayez aucun doute sur mon identité! Mais profitez donc de la distraction offerte par cette énorme bouffonnerie ambiante! un peu de joie malgré les graves circonstances du moment, voyons!

-Ah, ça...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ce n'est qu'un très court épilogue pour lancer le contexte, le reste sera plus intéressant...Enfin je l'espère parce que je ne sais moi même pas trop de quoi ça va parler.

En tous cas, thank you for rewiewing!! Même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire parceque je ne continue cette fiction que si je vois que ça intéresse quelqu'un... Je veux juste savoir si des gens on pris la peine de lire ça ou pas.

Doliprane.


	2. Repas et stupidités

**Nul n'est heureux comme un chien à la queue joyeusement bondissante (c'est en fait le véritable titre mais il était trop long pour que fanfiction l'accepte)**

Comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, ce n'est effectivement pas moi qui ait inventé l'univers d'Harry Potter, et je ne suis malheureusement pas JK Rowling caché sous un ô combien stupide pseudonyme...

Un énorme merci à **Elayna Black** et à **Senslo**, j'espère que ce chapitre leur plaira tout autant**( qu'elles n'hésitent pas à REposter des rewievs pour donner leur avis sur ce chapitre!)**

**Chapitre 1 : Les yeux dans les étoiles mais les pieds dans la merde.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Assis au centre de la longue table ou siégeaient les enseignants d'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde, le professeur Dumbledore, nouvellement debout, tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves à grands renforts de coup de cuillères contre son verre de Cristal qui à tout instant menaçait de se briser sous la force du vétéran outil de mastication. Acte qui eut été bien plus que regrettable, le susdit verre contenant l'un des plus fameux hydromels de Mlle Rosmerta : la toute jeune demoiselle faisait des réductions au vieux barbu et lui offrait même quelques bouteilles pour noël ou pour Pacques.

-votre attention s'il vous plait ! Tonna-t-il, abandonnant cette fois toute idée de capter les regards de ses élèves grâce à la prestance que le faible et digne coup de petite cuillère donnait à tout homme important lors d'une réception.

Cette fois, pas un, pas une ne l'ignora : Si le professeur insistait par deux fois, s'interrompant ainsi dans la dégustation de sa propre tarte à la mélasse, il devait y avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à savoir.

Très chers élèves, vous avez sans doute ces temps ci remarqués quelques petits phénomènes étranges, loufoques, ou anormaux. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Fantômes, tableaux, armures, ectoplasmes visqueux, volutes de potion, tapis usés ou neufs et restaurés, feux ronronnant de cheminée ou buches paisibles mais trompeuses, elfes, même ! Assiettes en or dans 

lesquelles vous dégustiez il y a une minute à peine les délicieux repas servis dans cette pension, tous ont décidés de célébrer le mois des fous ! Bien évidemment, aucun d'entre vous n'a la moindre idée de ce que peut être le roi des fous ! Et bien c'est quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas, mais étant doté d'une intelligence supérieure, je vais tout de même essayer : C'est tout ce qui est… Anormal. Oui effectivement, Mr. Black, il semblerait que vous viviez en permanence pendant le mois des fous. Généralement cet esprit déteint sur les gens et il peut arriver qu'ils se comportent… Bizarrement. Je crois que pour le moment je ne puis en dire plus et de toute façon vous verrez bien par vous-même ! Alea Jacta est ! Bon appétit à tous et que ce soir vos estomacs gargouillent tous en cœur de joie et de satisfaction repue!

Le discours, achevé dans un grand râle de l'affamé barbu boulimique qui s'était à nouveau jeté dans la dégustation de sa tarte, avait été ponctué de moult et moult commentaires : Mais le plus bruyant et le plus remarqué avait sans doute été celui de Sirius Black, débonnaire élève en sixième année de la noble mais ô combien stupide maison de Gryffondor, qui, fou d'indignation d'avoir été ainsi considéré par le directeur mais voulant se montrer digne de la juste appréciation de l'orateur, avait renversé ni une ni deux un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête d'un infortuné et maintenant terrifié élève de première année qui avait eu le grand mais surtout inconsidéré courage de s'asseoir à coté du grand brun au regard faussement torve et inquiétant d'un fou échappé d'asile.

-Sirius ! Voyons ! On ne traite pas les gens comme ça ! Excuse le, il ne se sent plus trop depuis son vol plané de la tour d'astronomie, déclara solennellement son inséparable comparse aux cheveux foisonnants cachant son absence de boite crânienne et donc de cerveau.

Le pauvre petit balbutia que de toute façon il était charmé et que cela n'en n'était rien.

-Mais aussi, quelle idée de construire un canon géant pour se faire envoyer dans les airs !

-Les moldus y arrivent très bien, eux ! Se défendit Black. J'ai vu ça dans un documentaire !

-C'était un dessin animé !

-Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'était tout dessiné que ce n'était pas sérieux ! D'abord, c'est une des principales sources d'informations des moldus ! J'ai lu ça quelque part ! Inventa le très productif en idée stupides cerveau du jeune élève.

- Tom et Jerry, l'une des principales sources d'information des moldus? J'ai bien peur que ton esprit ne divague hautement, mon chéri! Et n'essaye pas de rejeter la responsabilité de ton irresponsabilité sur le compte d'un pauvre livre qui n'existe d'ailleurs probablement pas.

-C'est faux! Depuis que tu suis l'étude des moldus, hein, tu te crois supérieur! Mais sur ce coups là tu ne m'auras pas! Non!

- Sirius, je t'aime beaucoup mais au risque de te décevoir Tom et Jerry n'est EFFECTIVEMENT pas l'une de principales sources d'informations des moldus alors maintenant ta GUEULE! C'était la jeune Lily Evans qui avait fait irruption dans la conversation.

- Je crois parler au nom de tous en osant affirmer que ceci reflète absolument les pensées actuelles de chacun d'entre nous.  


-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Peter!!

- Que veux-tu ! Il faut que jeunesse se fasse, les larves se transforment en virils et preux jeunes garçon et les boutons de rose se développent pour se transformer en belles jeunes dames tendres et douces comme le saule cogneur ! N'est-ce pas Lily ?

-Tout à Fait !

-Mais… James, reprit Sirius avec une forte assurance quelque peu ébranlée par les commentaires de ses autres condisciples, toi, mon fidèle ami, toi qui presque s'abreuvais du même lait que moi alors que nous étions encore tous deux que de braillards et déjà boulimiques nouveau-nés, tu n'oserais pas me trahir?

-Humm... En fait, je dois avouer que...

-Remus? Cette fois ci il s'exprimait d'une voix presque suppliante, d'un ton qui signifiait clairement "suis moi ou il y aura des représailles!"

- Non, heu... Non, bien sur! Enfin un peu quand même, mais pas vraiment, enfin tu vois...

-N'y a t'il donc une bonne pâte généreuse pour me soutenir!! Oh, déesse rousse aux beaux yeux d'ébène verte, qui, qui t'inspire cette cruauté soudaine?

Sa voix trahissant une profonde tristesse n'émut cependant apparemment pas le doux et tendre bouton de rose aux yeux d'ébène vert puisqu'il répondit sans la moindre émotion que "l'ébène verte n'existe pas, Sirius. C'est un bois. Tu le saurais si tu regardais plus souvent Tom et Jerry, la PREMIERE source d'information de tout moldu qui se respecte.".

-Gnagnagna... Avec vous c'est toujours pareil de toute façon! N'empêche, repris t'il les yeux dans les étoiles, ce serait tellement bien de s'envoler vers les astres, les poings lié à un boulet de canon!

- Mais ô, désillusion, tu ne fis que t'étaler sur le vert gazon!

-En plus ça rime !

- Ah ouais !

-En fait, c'était le but.

- Je ne prendrais aucun compte de ta stupide petite poésie malsaine ayant pour seul but de me déstabiliser devant les en PUBLIC, Mumus! Pas de ça entre nous !

Ainsi dériva la conversation pendant tout le repas, stupide et inutile mais il fallait l'avouer fortement distrayante. Les élèves voisins écoutaient pour se sentir des leurs, le première année sur lequelle Sirius avait renversé son pichet de jus de citrouille racontait l'histoire pour la énième fois à ses amis 

ébahis, enrichissant la mésaventure de menus et plaisants détails comme quoi Sirius, pour s'excuser, lui aurait donné rendez vous avec ses amis pour préparer quelques coups Marauderesques, comme ça, l'air de rien, entre comparses et compagnons se bousculant amicalement autour d'une bonne bièrraubeurre. Lily intervenait parfois dans la conversation pour lancer quelques distrayantes piques acerbes qui ne manquèrent pas de faire leur effet, puis buvait un coup pour reprendre contenance, évitant cependant soigneusement le pichet qui, parce que sa majesté Sirius en avait eu envie, avait coiffé de manière peu séduisante le pauvre bougre qui vantait maintenant sa grande amitié avec les maraudeurs. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, tout le monde était heureux d'être enfin en vacances et tous bondissaient d'impatience à la pensée de la Noel qui n'était plus que dans quatre jours. De plus, bien que personne n'eut compris ce que pouvait bien être le mois des fous exactement, tout le monde avait plus ou moins saisit que cela ajouterait sans doute un peu de piment à leurs vacances et tout le monde en était ma foi fort satisfait et en tirait quelque murmurante excitation.

Les succulents desserts ayant été desservi pour la joie de la plupart, qui en bon goinfres s'étaient bâfrés jusqu'à ce que la vue même d'un moelleux puisse ne plus leur être supportable, mais au mécontentement de quelques hérétiques et minoritaires boulimiques qui réclamaient encore de quoi engloutir et avaler jusqu'à étouffement. Les maraudeurs n'étant pas de ce nombre, ils montèrent en leurs dortoirs et s'effondrèrent comme des masses sur les confortables matelas des lits de Poudlard.

Réveillés, pas encore tout à fait frais mais d'une joyeuse humeur non feinte qui cependant se rétracterait sans doute dès que leurs cerveaux se mettraient réellement en marche, ils se préparèrent encore tout embrouillardés de n'avoir pu encore boire leur café à petites gorgées faussement distinguées. Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil aussi confortable qu'un moelleux mais ayant pour avantage sur la pâtisserie de n'être ni collant ni salissant, James se laissait presque de nouveau sombrer, car en effet pourquoi lutter quand on est en vacances, dans un sommeil qu'il serait plus juste de nommer coma léthargique, lorsque son meilleur ami le tira définitivement de ce terrible danger par sa seule et horrifiante vue : Il avait…

-Mon dieu, Patmol ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

- Ah… Ca ? (il rougit légèrement en attrapant la minuscule queue de ce qui était maintenant un catogan rangé dans un chouchou à grands renforts de Gel… A moins que ce ne soit plutôt du cirage pour chaussure ? Oh mon dieu non ! Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ! Ca en devenait même pire que Rogue ! James retint à temps un terrible haut-le-cœur, ayant tout de même un minimum d'estime pour l'amitié qu'il portait à cette chose qu'il appelait communément son meilleur ami.) « J'ai décidé de… me coiffer ».

-Tu… Tu te sens… bien ? Puis, après un temps de réflexion : Mon dieu… ça devait être ça… Sirius, tu… tu es victime du mois des fous !

-Mais pas du tout, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus conscient !

-Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va… arranger ça ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ! Reste là et… on va appeler Mcgonnagall elle règlera tout… Elle peut toujours tout régler !

-Mais enfin…

-Rien du tout !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon dieu Mon dieu. D'après Mcgonagall, Sirius a juste tenté de faire un peu d'hygiène élémentaire. Pas besoin de s'affoler, ça n'a rien à voir avec le mois des fous. N'empêche, à voir sa tronche sur le moment, elle avait l'air d'avoir exactement la même opinion que moi, James, Peter, Remus, de tout le lycée en fait…quant à son horrible coiffure. Beurk Beurk Beurk. A voir comment Mary me regarde, je dois toujours afficher la même tête que lorsque l'horreur cirée et chevelue est apparue dans mon champs de vision. Le Basilic, au moins, ça tue sur le coup. Enfin la pauvre petite ne perd rien pour attendre.

-Tu viens, Mary ? On descend, faut que je te montre un truc !

Nierk Nierk. Sadique. A chacun son tour de gâcher son joli minois pour les générations à venir à cause de la frayeur occasionnée par les excentricités de Môssieur. Je suis sûre que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Enfin, il paraît que les chirurgiens font des progrès épatants, avec un peu de chance, ils réussiront à m'arranger ça. Je crois que je vais faire un don important à la médecine.

Le sort en est jeté : Je prends ma maintenant affolée amie par le bras- Quoi, mon visage ne peut pas tant que ça trahir mes intentions malveillantes, non ? Si, apparemment. La pauvre, elle se doute de quelque chose mais elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Enfin, elle pourra peut-être trouver ça drôle, mieux vaut rire que pleurer. Ce n'est pas très dur de retrouver l'effrayant personnage : Si le petit poucet laisse derrière lui des cailloux luisants sous les rayons de lune, la nouvelle coiffure de Sirius laisse derrière elle une trainée d'élèves ayant l'air d'avoir subi une cure d'éléctrosorts chez Ste Mangouste.

-Mon dieu Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire EXACTEMENT ?

-Mais rien du tout ! D' ailleurs, elle est très bien, ma nouvelle coiffure !

-Enfin… Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire, vous autre ?

James, Peter et Remus étaient rouge comme s'ils essayaient de faire un concours de « celui qui survivra sans respirer le plus longtemps », à la différence près que leurs épaules semblaient atteintes de la maladie de Parkinson et leurs joues sur le point d'exploser.

-C'est que… On a croisé Dumbledore, qui d'ailleurs semble être au mieux avec LE nouveau et tout jeune professeur de soins aux créatures magique-ici ils ne purent tous s'empêcher d'exploser littéralement de rire- Et bref il a félicité Sirius de sa nouvelle coiffure !

-Noooon !

-Et attend c'est pas tout ! Il a apparemment tellement aimé ça que…

-Oui bon ça va ! Le coupa Sirius qui arborait maintenant une magnifique couleur rouge pivoine.

- Il a tellement aimé ça, reprit Remus, qu'il lui a demandé quel marque de cirage c'était et il faut croire qu'il a recommandé ça à Slughorn parce que maintenant il se coiffe pareil !

-C'est même pas du cirage ! Enfin si, mais c'est juste parce que y avait plus de Gel et j'avais envie de me faire tout beau ! D'ailleurs ça n'a pas l'air de gêner tout le monde, dit il en pointant du doigt un groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année particulièrement dévergondée mais toutes pourvues de trente-deux belles dents blanches qui souriaient au jeune homme en essayant d' attirer son attention à l'aide de « Siriii » ou de « Oups, zut, ma chaussette est tombée ! » .

-Mon pauvre « Sirii », au moins, au moins on peut dire qu'elles t'aiment malgré tout, s'écria Mary en laçant des regards assassins aux jeunes filles soudain dissuadées de toute tentation de dévergondage. Mary McDonald n'étant certes pas réputée pour sa douceur et sa tendresse envers toute personne s'approchant un peu trop de son territoire. Sa voix était méprisante et trahissait un profond agacement. Lily sourit : Ces deux là n'avaient aucun souci à se faire et vivraient sans doute toute leur vie d'amour, d'eau fraîche et de motos volantes.

-Jalouse ! s'exclama Remus dans les seul but de les faire tous les deux éhontément rougir. Lui , James et Lily avaient secrètement crée ensemble une secte visant entièrement à ne pas louper une occasion pour les embêter tous les deux. Ce que Lily et James ignoraient, par contre, c' était que les trois autres avaient également fondé une secte visant exactement les mêmes objectifs.

-Même pas vrai !

-Laisse, Mary chérie ! Tu vois, je comprends, c'est normal, avec des pectoraux comme les miens… Je dois tous les jours contenir des évanouissements de jeunes chattes en chaleur, j'suis habitué, répondit il avec un faux air paternel en lui assenant une petite tape sur la tête qui aurait tout aussi bien été d'occasion si Mary eut été un chien que Sirius aurait félicité d'un « brave Toutou ! »

-Procédé minable pour séduire ta belle, mon chou ! D'autant plus que j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit déçue le jour où elle les verra vraiment !

- Je proteste ! Honte, honte à vous, bande de voyeurs !

-Bah, étant donné que tu passe le plus clair de ton temps en calbutte au dortoir, à la recherche de ton paquet de clopes ou de tes chaussettes…

-Ah oui ! Tu te souviens quand on avait retrouvé l'hibou cassandre proche de l'asphyxie sous ton tas de sous vêtements… Apparemment, il était là depuis au moins trois mois…

-Et il avait bien eu le temps de faire caca partout !

-Ah c'est pour ça que Cassandre t'avait lâché ! Tu nous as toujours dit que c'était toi qui l'avait larguée le jour ou tu avais découvert qu'elle chaussait du quarante-trois !

-Bah, au vu de son nouveau copain, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle aurait grâce à toi découvert qu'elle était lesbienne…

-Hey c'est pas gentil pour son nouveau copain ça !

-Et c'est pas gentil non plus pour toi…

-Je préfère ignorer de quoi tu parles, lui répondit le chevelu tout ciré d'un ton hautain reflétant son mâle orgueil blessé.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs stupidités, avisant d'aller faire une bataille de boule de neige jusque mort s'en suive dans un avenir proche-mais pas maintenant car Lily-la-préfète avait décidé de commencer à réviser pour les examens « qui après tout n'étaient que dans sept mois ! » Et James qui rougissant s'était galamment proposé de l'aider « parce que ce n'est pas très sympa de travailler toute soule, pardon, toute seule ». Ils remplirent donc leurs dix mètres d'intestins de mets divers et variés dont ils se repaissaient gaiment en plaisantant avec entrain comme des vache broutant l'herbe de leur pré, profitant de ce que la grande salle leur appartenait ou presque, tous les autres ayant petit déjeuné bien plus matinalement. Non pas qu'ils étaient seuls maîtres en leur château : bien que ce fut les vacances de Noel, beaucoup de gens étaient restés cette année : Si les élèves étaient bien quelque peu en sécurité dans les circonstances présentes, c'était à Poudlard, et le vieux professeur fripant de vieillesse avait organisé des stages pendant les vacances afin de convaincre le maximum de parents de laisser leurs enfants passer leur vacances dans l'ancestrale et chaleureuse forteresse plutôt que chez eux.

Après le repas donc Lily et James se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le local où ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire leurs devoirs. Gênés par ce silence- Lily commençait à regretter sérieusement de ne pas avoir trouvé un prétexte pour le rembarrer- James se crût obligé de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire-« elle va te trouver débile (ce qui était effectivement pas loin d'être le cas), stupide animale ! » :

-« J'ai lu il y a peu dans le mensuel de la métamorphose un traité très intéressant sur heu »… Il se demandait à toute vitesse quel pourrait être le sujet du susdit « intéressant » article, «les propriétés de la transformation d'une allumette en aiguille… Il paraît qu'il devient parfois plus difficile encore de faire passer l'aiguille dans le trou, la couture peut être d'une moins bonne qualité… ou parfois les allumettes ne peuvent plus s'allumer ! Ou au contraire elles flambent sans même avoir été frottées contre le grattoir… Un sorcier s'est même retrouvé avec sa poche arrière en feu à, cause de ça !

Sentant le profond baratin de son camarade, elle lui répondit avec un regard témoignant de peu de considération :

-Tu lis le mensuel de la métamorphose...Toi ?!

-En fait, non, c'est mon père qui a découpé l'article…

-Ton père t'a découpé un article sur la transformation des allumettes en aiguilles ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal, pour ça… excuse moi, faut que j'aille aux toilettes…

Donc le type qui avait les meilleures notes en métamorphoses serait incapable de transformer une allumette en aiguille, ce qui était généralement le sujet du premier cours de la première année ? Rien à dire, ce type était particulièrement débile… et agaçant.

Arrivée dans le local, elle déposa ses affaires sur la table. Elle commencerait par se remettre dans le bain avec les sortilèges, sa matière préférée… Elle exécuta donc quelques tours de baguette 

d'échauffement pour se rendre compte qu'il ne se passa… rien. Et c'est ce moment précis que le dénommé James Potter choisit pour rentrer de son excursion aux toilettes.

-James Potter !

-Quoi !!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore traficoté ??

-Mais rien, je t'assure ! Je sors tout juste des toilettes !!

-Ma baguette ne marche plus !

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi !!

-Rend la dans son état normal !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !

-J'en sais rien et c'est pas mon problème ! Débrouille-toi !

Ce faisant, elle lui fourra sa baguette dans les mains du petit chevelu effaré d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Il la prit donc avec la vague intention de marmonner un timide « reparo », lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa baguette n'avait apparemment plus que les capacités magiques d'un inutile bout de bois.

-Ca… Ca ne marche pas non plus !

-Mais fait quelque chose, je sais pas moi ! Essaye sans baguette !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Comment ça !!

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire de Magie !

-C'est… C'est pas possible !

-Attend attend ! Ca doit être lié à l'endroit ou on est, puisque tu n'y arrive pas non plus !

-J'y…J'y arrive parfaitement ! Tu as juste fait quelque chose à ma baguette !

Paniquant complètement, elle gesticula à toute vitesse en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rendre compte à l'évidence, ce qui ne la rassura pas plus : Ils ne pouvaient plus, n'y l'un ni l'autre, faire de magie.

-Attend, je sais !s'exclama James avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et plein de bonne humeur. C'est un truc du mois des fous ! Donc ça ne devrait pas tarder à passer…. Un peu comme les pannes de courant chez les moldus, tu vois ?

C'était sans doute la première chose intelligente que disait James depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles, mais la charmante rousse aux yeux d'ébène vert ne l'entendit pas de cette 

oreille et décida qu'il était temps pour elle aussi d'agir de manière complètement stupide et irraisonnée. Quoi, ce n'était pas toujours les mêmes, non ? Il fallait bien que justice se fasse!

-« Comme une panne d'électricité chez les moldus ?! Mais t'es complètement stupide ou quoi ?! Comment au grand comment tu veux que ça s'arrange si on ne peut PAS faire de magie ! On est bloqué ! Les examens sont dans sept mois ! » Cette fois ci, elle beuglait littéralement et son teint avait pris un horrible couleur rouge bordeaux digne d'un clochard alcoolique a qui on aurait arraché la bouteille à la bouche.

-chhh, chhhh ! Caaaaalme toi ! Est-ce que cela te sert à quelque chose de t'énerver ?

Mais il n'avait apparemment pas eu la bonne idée. C'était particulièrement le genre de réplique stupide et peu constructive qui savait la mettre totalement hors d'elle lorsqu'elle était déjà en colère.

-JE NE M' ENERVE PAS ALORS TA GUEULE ! MEME MO N PERE N'A PAS UN TON AUSSI DEBILE QUAND IL ME PARLE COMME CA ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TES CONSEILS DEBILES ! POURQUOI TU ESSAYES DE MINIMALISER LA SITUATION ! ON EST TOUS FOUTU, TU NE PEUX PAS VOIRE CA DANS TON CERVEAU DEBILE DE LIMBE DE LARVE DE TETARD ! EN PLUS TU FAIS EXPRES TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE JE NE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER QU'ON ME PARLE COMME CA !

-Caaaaalme toi ! Caaaalme toi ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gosh gosh gosh ça s'annonce mal pour le pauvre petit Jamesie… En tous cas j'espère que ça aura plu à tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire jusque là. Personnellement je ne suis pas tout a fait satisfaite de ce chapitre ce qui est assez problématique puisque c'est le premier mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le courage de le réécrire. Toujours est il que que vous ayez aimé ou non, le lectorat est vivement encouragé à commenter… Ne serais-ce que pour dire qu'on a eu le courage de lire jusque là. Je n'ajoute qu'un mot :

Que dieu vous garde !

Doliprane.


End file.
